Here's to you, Mrs Summers
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Requested story for awford27. Joyce is home alone and in need of manly attention. Xander and Oz stop by and give her a hand. Rated M for obvious reasons. All characters property of Joss Whedon.


The alarm went off promptly at six am and Joyce pushed the button with a sigh. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew she was supposed to volunteer at the children's museum today, but she just didn't feel like it. Reaching for the phone, she called the museum and told them she wouldn't be in. It took a great deal of motivation, but she finally got up and headed to the shower. As the water warmed up, she slid off her nightgown and let the cool, midnight blue silk puddle around her feet.

The vanity mirror reflected back the sensuous nude body of a woman in her mid thirties. Her natural blond hair was still as thick and full as it had been in her teens. Her breasts, while not large, were firm and perky. The light pink nipples swelled and tingled slightly in the fresh early morning breeze that wafted in from an open window. Sensing that the water had reached the desired temperature, Joyce opened the shower door once again and climbed inside.

After wetting herself down, Joyce picked up a bath sponge and drizzled some gardenia scented body wash upon it. Working up a good lather with her fingertips, she caressed her body with the sudsy sponge. Her nipples hardened even more and began to ache as the sponge nudged against them. Taking one between her fingers, she pulled and twisted it slightly. She was rewarded with a sudden spike of desire deep within her loins.

Joyce moaned. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been with a man. Her hand wandered lower until it reached the curved mound of her sex. Stroking her way through the soft blond curls, her fingers breached her slit. The delicate pink flesh was slick with her own juices. Water from the shower dripped onto her clit and made it swell. Her fingers began to caress that sensitive nub. Slowly and teasingly at first, then firmer and faster as her climax approached. Liquid heat pooled low in her belly as she flicked her clit busily. At last, the climax burst through. Joyce bit her lip to keep from shrieking as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

After washing, dressing, getting breakfast, and seeing Buffy out the door, Joyce threw herself into her favorite armchair and prepared to enjoy a long weekend alone. It would be nicer if she had a man to enjoy it with, she thought, but she might as well accept the fact that she was on her own. She flipped on the tv and soon lost herself in her favorite soap opera.

Half-way in to a particularly steamy episode, Joyce heard a knock at the door. She opened it and found Xander and Oz on the doorstep. Hmmm. Maybe I won't have to be alone this weekend after all. Joyce thought as she eyed the handsome young men.

"Umm, morning Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy home?" Xander blushed and stammered. Normally Buffy's mom looked like, well, a mom. She wore a lot of mom dresses and mom sweaters. This morning though, she looked hot! Joyce was wearing a red silk nightgown and a filmy matching robe. Xander gulped and tried to will himself not to have an erection.

"I'm sorry boys, but Buffy is with her dad this weekend. She won't be back until late Monday night."

"Oh, ok. Umm, I guess we'll just catch her later. See ya, Mrs. Summers." The boys turned to leave, but Joyce stopped them.

"Wait a second boys. I just remembered I've got some things I need done around here, and if you'd be willing to help out, I'll make it worth your while."

Being a little short on allowance, Xander and Oz agreed. After helping Joyce move some furniture around, Xander and Oz went out to the backyard to mow the lawn and trim the hedges. The warm California sun shone overhead and they soon shed their t-shirts. Joyce watched them hungrily from the kitchen window while she pulled together a plate of sandwiches and fixed a pitcher of lemonade. Sweat glistened on their bare chests as they worked. She wasn't going to let them leave without getting a little taste of that young flesh.

When they finished, Joyce rapped on the window and motioned for them to come inside.

"Thank you so much Xander, Oz. How about you two go upstairs and freshen up and then we'll have lunch."

Upstairs in the bathroom, Xander and Oz whispered to each other while they wiped the dirt and sweat from their skin.

"Did you see how she was looking at us?"

"Yeah. She was eyeing us like a hungry dog eyes a steak!"

Unbeknownst to the boys, Joyce was standing just outside the bathroom door and could hear every word they said. Quietly, she turned the knob and slid the door open.

"Mrs. Summers!"

"Ah, ah! Call me Joyce." She wagged her finger at them and offered them a teasing smile.

"There's just one more thing that needs doing before you can have your lunch."

"What…um, what is it?"

"I need doing."

Xander and Oz couldn't believe their ears! Xander was sure he was dreaming and was having another fantasy, but it was real alright. Joyce had taken their hands and was now pulling them over to the bed.

"Strip! And lie down!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

They quickly pulled their clothes off and lay down on the bed. Secretly, Xander had always had a fantasy to be dominated by an older woman. He couldn't believe that fantasy was coming true.

They watched eagerly as Joyce removed her nightgown and robe. Their eyes grew wide as they learned she was completely bare beneath the red silk. Joyce turned and posed for them, allowing them to look her over completely. She smiled, pleased that already they were growing hard for her and she hadn't even touched them yet.

"Like what you see boys?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Joyce figured they had looked enough. It was time to get down to business. She climbed onto the bed and lay down with her legs spread wide.

"Lick!" She issued another command.

The boys were quick to obey. Both of them were soon positioned between her legs, lapping eagerly at her and drinking down the juices that flowed from her. At the mercy of their flicking tongues, Joyce came again and again.

"Mmmm! That was wonderful, but I need more. Xander, lie down on your back."

Once Xander was in position, Joyce climbed on top of him and slid down onto his cock. Xander groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head in ecstacy. He couldn't believe how good this felt. Joyce's pussy gripped his cock tightly. It was so slick and hot, and velvety soft.

"Now Oz, you get behind me and slide your cock in too. Don't worry, it'll fit just fine."

Oz gapped, but he did as he was told. Soon both boys were really moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other deep inside that slick pussy.

Joyce rode Xander skillfully. She knew they wouldn't last too much longer, so she made sure to angle her hips just so, so that both cocks brushed against her clit and her g-spot respectively. She loved being so full with those thick, young cocks. Both of them were fucking her better than Hank or any of her previous lovers ever had.

"Mrs…Mrs. Summers…I, I don't know if I…"

Xander was panting and beginning to whimper.

"Poor Xander, do you need to cum?"

"Yes Ma'am. Need to cum. So bad."

"What about you Oz? Do you need to cum?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. Cum for me boys."

With a relieved groan of pleasure, both of them released, filling her up with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

As she felt their cocks soften, Joyce climbed off and walked into the bathroom. She dipped a finger into her slit and gathered up some cum to taste. It was wonderfully sweet and creamy.

After lunch, Joyce paid the boys for their yard work.

"Thank you so much for helping me today boys. Next time I need a couple strong men around the house, I know who to call."


End file.
